


Phone Call

by KurosawaReika



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Depression, Drama, Gen, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Overthinking, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurosawaReika/pseuds/KurosawaReika
Summary: Telepon itu datang setiap malam, dan selalu menggiringku ke tujuan yang sama; kematian. —Mystic Messenger fanfiction. DLDR.—





	1. PROLOG

*          *          *

**a Mystic Messenger fanfiction**

**Phone Call © KurosawaReika**

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the cast. Mystic Messenger belongs to Cheritz. This fanfiction belongs to me. This is a non-profitable fanwork.

 **Rate** : T

 **Warning** : Alternate Universe. OOC. Contain suicidal thoughts, depression, anxiety, sadness, overthinking, negative thinking. May contain spoiler and typos.

*          *          *

Air dingin membasahi sekujur tubuhku. Keran _shower_ kubuka sampai batas maksimal, membuat kucuran derasnya menusuk-nusuk kepala. Awalnya kedua telapak tangan kusanggakan pada dinding, namun lama-kelamaan tubuhku merosot dan hanya bisa terduduk lemah di lantai kamar mandi yang tergenang air.

Kepalaku berdenyut sakit. Dengan pakaian basah yang melekat di kulit, badanku mulai menggigil kedinginan. Suara-suara itu masih saja bergema di telingaku. Mataku mulai sakit karena memejam terlalu kuat. Dada rasanya sesak. Paru-paru pun seolah tak sudi mengambil oksigen, membuat  napasku cepat dan pendek-pendek. Entah menangis atau tidak, aku tidak tahu lagi, karena air yang terus mengguyur selama hampir setengah jam ini berhasil menyembunyikan kenyataan.

Rasanya aku ingin mati saja. Aku merasa tidak berguna. Aku merasa tidak diinginkan. Aku hanya menghabis-habiskan oksigen di Bumi dan memperparah _global warming_. Toh dunia akan terus bergerak ke depan, meskipun aku tak tinggal lagi di dalamnya. Toh waktu akan terus berputar, tidak peduli aku masih bernyawa atau tidak. Ya. Tidak akan ada yang berubah jika aku pergi.

**Ring. Ring.**

Gendang telingaku sepertinya mulai berdenging.

**Ring. Ring. Ring.**

**Ring. Ring. Ring.**

Suaranya makin kencang. Aku membuka mata. Mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali untuk menjernihkan pandangan yang memburam.

**Ring. Ring. Ring.**

**Ring. Ring. Ring.**

Sepertinya itu bukan berasal dari telingaku. Dering tak hentinya berasal dari luar kamar mandi. Aku mencoba berdiri perlahan-lahan, dengan berpegangan pada dinding keramik yang basah oleh titik-titik air. Tanganku bergerak menutup keran _shower_ , lalu meraba-raba dinding kamar mandi sambil berjalan keluar. Kubuka pintu kamar mandi dan disambut oleh kegelapan. Belakangan ini aku tidak suka menyalakan lampu. Cahayanya sering membuat pelipisku berdenyut-denyut tidak karuan.

Di antara kegelapan itu, kulihat layar ponselku menyala dari atas meja makan. Aku menghela napas, berjalan perlahan menuju dapur, meraba-raba langkah dengan ujung jari-jari kaki. Kubiarkan tetes-tetes air membasahi lantai apartemen.

**Ring. Ring. Ring.**

**Ring. Ring. Ring.**

Mataku menyipit memandangi nama yang tertera di layar ponsel.

Zen.

Aku sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak tepat untuk mengangkat telepon. Tenggorokanku yang kering hanya akan membuat suara parau tak jelas.

Lalu dering itu berhenti.

 _1 Missed Call_.

Aku meletakkan kembali ponselku di meja. Sedetik kemudian, panggilan telepon masuk lagi. Kugeser tombol hijau yang muncul di layar.

“Halo.” Lirih dan tak bertenaga, kurasa Zen akan langsung menanyaiku macam-macam.

_Babe. Kau sudah makan?_

Aku berharap bisa menjawab pertanyaan Zen dengan sebuah gelengan kepala saja. Mulutku terlalu pahit, bukan untuk menelan, tapi untuk bicara.

_Babe?_

“Um... belum, Zen.”

Hening. Was-was, kukira aku salah bicara dan malah mengatakan hal semacam ‘aku mau mati’.

_Are you okay? Babe... Kenapa suaramu begitu?_

Kutahan diri untuk tidak menghela napas kuat-kuat. Air mata kusimpan rapat-rapat di balik kelopak mata.

_MC._

Zen memanggil namaku. Lidahku menebal, sulit mengelaborasikan kata-kata menjadi sebuah kalimat.

_Kau dimana? Aku akan ke tempatmu sekarang juga._

Bak bendungan yang runtuh, pertahanan diriku hancur dan air mata mengalir dengan derasnya, menggantikan titik-titik air yang semula sudah mengering. Kerongkongan menyempit, mengeluarkan isakan-isakan putus asa.

Aku benci terlihat menyedihkan. Aku benci terlihat tidak berdaya. Aku benci menunjukkan kelemahanku pada orang lain. Aku benci diriku sendiri.

_Tunggu aku, aku ke apartemenmu sekarang juga. Kau di sana kan?_

Aku mengangguk-angguk, tapi Zen jelas tak bisa melihatnya. Namun perasaannya kuat. Dari seberang kudengar derap langkah kaki yang terburu-buru.

_Jangan tutup teleponnya._

Kakiku selemas agar-agar, tidak kuat menahan beban tubuh sendiri. Maka aku merosot lagi ke lantai yang dingin. Terduduk dengan punggung melengkung. Telapak tangan berkeringat dingin memegangi ponsel. Tetes-tetes air mata bercampur dengan tetes-tetes air dari rambut yang basah.

_Babe. Dengarkan aku baik-baik._

Aku mencoba menarik napas dalam-dalam, tetapi berakhir dengan terbatuk-batuk.

_Apa pun yang kamu pikirkan sekarang, jangan percayai itu. Pikiranmu sedang mencoba mengambil alih akal sehatmu. Dengarkan aku dan percaya padaku,_

_It’s okay to cry. It’s okay to feel depressed. Just keep going. Don’t give up on yourself just yet,_

_Today might have been the worst day ever, but don’t forget about the present. You are here. You are doing great until now. You are a fighter. You struggle but you are not defined by your struggle,_

_Forgive yourself. Not just once. Again, and again, and again. As many times as it takes to find peace,_

_Kalau kata Heather Hepler, ‘At some point you just have to let go of what you thought should happen and live in what is happening.’_

Kata-kata Zen bergema di kepalaku. Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Tangisku reda, namun ketakutan itu masih ada. Kulawan ketakutan itu dengan mengumpulkan kembali akal sehat yang telah pecah berantakan.

Kututup kelopak mataku sekali, lalu kubuka lagi.

Seketika hembusan kencang angin menerpa tubuhku. Pijakan kakiku goyah. Kucoba fokus dengan lingkungan sekitarku. Dan ketika kulihat ujung kakiku menyentuh pinggiran keramik lantai, dengan pemandangan jalanan kota di bawahnya, jantungku berdetak kencang.

Tertatih-tatih, aku berjalan mundur ke belakang. Kuremas dadaku dengan sebelah tangan. Bola mataku bergerak liar mengidentifikasi sekeliling.

Angin malam berhembus lagi. Korden putih menggelitik betisku. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati pintu kaca pembatas antara kamar apartemenku dan beranda, terbuka lebar. Perlahan, suara riuh klakson dan rem mobil merambat melalui udara, lalu masuk ke pendengaranku. Aku jatuh terduduk tak lama kemudian.

Sejak kapan aku ada di sini...

_Babe? Kau masih mendengarku?_

Suara khawatir Zen membuatku menoleh ke ponsel yang ada di telapak tangan kanan. Layarnya masih menyala, pertanda sambungan telepon belum terputus.

**Ting tong. Ting tong.**

Bel apartemenku menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Aku memandang ke arah pintu.

**Ting tong. Ting tong.**

**Ting tong. Ting tong.**

Dengan susah payah, aku mencoba berjalan menuju pintu. Gemetar di kaki masih belum berhenti. Berkali-kali aku harus menopang tubuh dengan kedua tangan, supaya tidak terjatuh.

**Ting tong. Ting tong.**

**Ting tong. Ting tong.**

Aku ragu menatap daun pintu di depanku. Jemari memegangi gagang pintu kuat-kuat. Ponsel kuletakkan tepat di telinga. Namun suara Zen tidak terdengar lagi.

Melalui lubang intip, aku mencoba melihat siapa yang membunyikan bel. Koridor kosong. Tidak tampak ada orang yang berdiri di dekat situ.

“Zen...” bisikku. Zen tidak menyahut.

**Ting tong. Ting tong.**

**Ting tong. Ting tong.**

Badanku meremang penuh antisipasi. Langsung kubuka pintu begitu bel berbunyi lagi.

**Tut... Tut... Tut... Tut... Tut...**

Sambungan telepon terputus seketika. Dan tidak ada siapa pun di depan pintu apartemenku.

.

.

.

-TAMAT-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pasti kalian bingung baca ini kan, hahaha.  
> Awalnya sedih, akhirnya seram. xD  
> Saya yang nulis fik ini aja bingung. "Kok ending-nya jadi begini ya?" pikirku ketika ngetik bagian akhir.
> 
> Last night, negativity hits me hard in 2 AM. I had to distract myself from those anxiety and overthinking. So here it is! I write this story while trying to express my feelings into words, so I can release my insecurities.
> 
> Lagi kepikiran mau bikin ini jadi multichapter. Tapi... ide cerita pokoknya aja belum ada hahaha. xD  
> I want to hear your opinions about this fic.
> 
> Jadi, jangan lupa tinggalin kritik, saran dan komentar yaa. ^^  
> Kamsahamnida~~


	2. First Message

**PART 01: First Message**

Aku terbangun dalam kondisi banjir keringat pada keesokan harinya. Punggungku basah kuyup, pun dengan rambut yang lepek dan wajah berminyak. Dengan napas yang memburu, aku mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam.

 _Shower_. Suara dering ponsel. Zen. Balkon. Bel pintu.

Lalu ingatanku langsung melompat ke esok paginya, dalam kondisi terbangun di atas tempat tidur, napas ngos-ngosan, dan sekujur tubuh basah oleh keringat. Setidaknya, debaran jantungku masih normal.

Sinar matahari pagi yang mengintip dari sela-sela korden membuat dahiku berkerut. Seingatku, kemarin malam pintu kacanya terbuka lebar. Akan tetapi sekarang kulihat pintunya tertutup rapat, begitu pula dengan kordennya.

Aku melepaskan selimut yang menutupi kaki, lalu berjalan menuju beranda. Matahari sudah tinggi, sinarnya yang panas merayap masuk ke kamar, lalu menjalar ke telapak tangan kananku yang menempel pada kaca. Kulirik jam dinding di atas tempat tidur. Jarum jamnya menunjukkan waktu lewat tengah hari.

Samar-samar kudengar suara tetes air. Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Kulihat keran  _shower_  tertutup rapat dan lantainya kering. Lalu aku teringat kejadian semalam. Kuraba baju yang kukenakan, masih sama dengan pakaian yang kukenakan sejak kemarin.

Sambil melangkah keluar dari kamar, aku memperhatikan keramik yang kupijak. Semuanya kering. Tidak ada bekas jejak basah yang kutinggalkan semalam. Kuperhatikan lekat-lekat lantai di sekitar konter dapur. Tidak ada bekas genangan air barang setitik saja. Aku memandang ke tempat cuci piring. Suara tetes air itu ternyata berasal dari keran yang tidak ditutup rapat. Alisku berkerut. Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali menggunakan dapur. Beberapa hari belakangan ini, aku selalu pergi pagi pulang larut malam. Dari tumpukan piring kotor yang sudah menggunung, terbukti aku lama tidak singgah ke dapur.

Kuambil ponsel yang tergeletak di atas konter dapur. Tak ada notifikasi apa pun yang masuk. Hal pertama yang muncul dalam benakku adalah  _call log_ , dan ternyata tidak ada panggilan masuk sejak semalam. Nama yang muncul paling atas di dalam daftar itu pun bukan Zen, melainkan Kang Jaehee, sahabat yang kukenal sejak masa-masa kuliah.

Memoriku tiba-tiba kacau. Pelipisku nyeri. Kuurut pelan-pelan kepalaku dengan jari, sembari berjalan menuju sofa ruang tengah. Aku mendudukkan diri di situ. Botol air mineral separuh kosong yang ada di meja kuambil, isinya kuhabiskan dalam tiga kali teguk.

Apartemenku selalu seperti ini setiap harinya. Remah-remah keripik kentang bertaburan di atas karpet. Bungkus kosongnya terbengkalai di atas meja, bersama dengan beberapa botol kosong air mineral dan kaleng bir. Suasanya pun biasa seperti ini, sepi. Aku jarang menonton televisi  atau menyetel musik, rasanya lebih menenangkan jiwa kalau sunyi seperti ini.

Namun untuk hari ini, tanganku tiba-tiba gatal ingin menyentuh  _remote_  televisi. Kutekan tombol berwarna merah yang ada di sana. Layarnya menyala dan orang pertama yang kulihat adalah Zen.

Zen, si pemilik suara misterius semalam. Yang meneleponku, tapi namanya tak muncul dalam daftar panggilan masuk di ponsel.

Wajah tampan Zen dan rambut putih keperakannya tampak mencolok bahkan dari layar kaca. Terlihat dia sedang diwawancarai oleh wartawan acara gosip terkini.  _Headline_  yang muncul di bagian bawahnya berbunyi, ‘Zen dan Echo Girl dalam sebuah drama romansa terbaru’.

Aku jadi teringat belum mengembalikan dvd drama musikal Zen yang kupinjam dari Jaehee. Setahun lalu, ketika kubilang pada Jaehee kalau aku kenal dengan Zen, dia terkejut bukan main dan jiwa  _fangirl_ -nya langsung muncul.

Perkenalanku dengan Zen berawal dari sebuah pesta, dimana aku menjadi  _party planner_  sekaligus  _event organizer_ -nya, dan Zen menjadi bintang tamu yang meramaikan acara. Sekali dua kali, kami berkomunikasi untuk mencocokkan jadwal. Tiga empat kali, kami bertemu untuk membuat perjanjian kerja dan menjelaskan  _rundown_  acara. Lima enam kali, kami bertemu secara tidak sengaja di supermarket. Yang kemudian, kami jadi sering bertemu untuk ngobrol macam-macam dan sekarang sudah resmi menyandang label teman minum.

Setahuku, Jaehee sudah lama jadi penggemar Zen. Dia sering mencekokiku dengan berbagai drama televisi maupun musikal yang dibintangi olehnya. Koleksinya yang berkaitan dengan Zen sangat lengkap, layak disebut fans sejati.

Maka ketika ingat belum mengembalikan salah satu dvd kesayangannya, aku jadi panik. Kucari dvd itu dari antara tumpukan buku dan bungkus makanan yang berserakan.

**Drrt. Drrt. Drrt.**

Suara getar ponsel mengalihkan fokusku sebentar. Karena mengutamakan prioritas, maka ponsel itu baru kuambil dari atas konter dapur setelah kutemukan dvd milik Jaehee di kolong sofa.

Kuusap layar ponselku dengan ibu jari. Muncul notifikasi 1 pesan masuk. Dari Zen.

 

 

_Babe. Nanti malam kau sibuk tidak?_

_Tidak._

_Kenapa?_

_Aku baru saja melihatmu di TV._

_Aku dapat wine dari seorang fans yang datang ke lokasi syutingku kemarin._

_Ohya? Iklan coklat?_

_Memangnya besok tidak ada jadwal syuting?_

_Bukan._

_Wawancaramu dengan Echo Girl._

_Aku libur 3 hari. ^w^_

_Oh. Itu._

_Aslinya pasti cantik sekali kan..._

_..._

_..._

_Lain kali lagi saja wine-nya._

_Aku tiba-tiba ingin bir dan ayam._

_..._

_Baiklah._

_Jam 8 di apartemenmu?_

_Oke. /thumbs up/_

_/thumbs up/_

_Ohya, Zen,_

_Hm?_

_Semalam kau datang ke apartemenku?_

_Tidak._

_..._

_Ada apa?_

_Kukira kau datang kemari semalam..._

_Tidak... Aku syuting sampai subuh._

_Kenapa?_

_Um....._

_Tapi aku meneleponmu semalam._

_Apa?_

_Kau meneleponku?_

_Iya._

_Lalu samar-samar aku dengar suara laki-laki di dekatmu._

_Kukira kau sedang bersama teman._

_Teman siapa?_

_Tapi di ponselku tidak ada catatan panggilan masuk darimu semalam._

_Laki-laki yang pakai hoodie hitam dan masker._

_Semalam kau pergi dengannya ke daerah Myeongdong, kan?_

_Semalaman aku di apartemen._

_Tidak pergi ke luar, apalagi ke Myeongdong..._

_/confused emoji/_

_Zen..._

_Bercandamu tidak lucu._

_Aku tidak bercanda, Babe._

_Lokasi syutingku di daerah Myeongdong, dan semalam kulihat kamu berjalan_

_bersama seorang laki-laki._

_..._

_Mungkin kau salah lihat, Zen._

_Eeeyy,_

_kau bahkan melambaikan tangan ke arahku, Babe._

 

 

Aku tidak membalas pesan dari Zen lagi setelah itu.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aku berubah pikiran.
> 
> Awalnya Phone Call cuma kutulis iseng-iseng sebagai oneshot.  
> Kemarin, setelah kupikirkan lagi, aku ingin menjadikan ini sebagai 'obyek khusus' untuk menemukan gaya menulisku, dan untuk mencoba bermacam-macam hal yang terkait dengan perkembangan cerita.
> 
> Maka, kuubah ini jadi fanfiksi multichapter, with no romantic relationship.  
> Genre masih sama; drama, misteri, dan sedikit horror. Seiring perkembangan cerita, mungkin genre-nya akan bertambah dan/atau berubah.  
> Karakter MM lainnya akan muncul seiring dengan perkembangan cerita.
> 
> Semoga kalian yang baca berkenan meninggalkan komentar, kritik dan saran untukku. :')  
> Kamsahamnida~~


End file.
